1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a method, computer program product and apparatus for conserving power on a mobile computer, portable audio CD player or other similar device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook computers, handheld computers, and other similar electronic devices and their peripherals, have become quite popular due to their lightweight and highly portable character. Business people, students and tourists carry these portable computers on business trips, vacations and to other similar destinations, such as to meetings, libraries and classrooms, because the computers allow them to carry important data and applications with them. The computers can also provide them with access to a global information network, such as the Internet. These portable computers often include DVD players, CD-ROM drives, or other optical disk drives that may be used to load data or to play audio or video CD's. The use of the CD-ROM drive for playing music is especially popular.
However, when using a CD-ROM drive to play music or other audio video/performances, the spin motor consumes an inordinate amount of power, significantly shortening the time period over which the computer battery will support the computer between re-charge cycles. This can be quite frustrating to computer users who cannot listen to their audio CD's because they are not in a situation that allows them to use a power outlet. Equally frustrating perhaps, is the discovery that the battery becomes exhausted during use.
Battery power limitations are a well-known fact in the portable computer and electronics world and many efforts have been directed to the issue. Power management application programs have been developed that dim the visual display during those periods that the computer is running on battery power, that toggle the processor to run at a slower speed, that disable secondary RAM caches and that turn off peripheral devices that are not being used, such as the hard disk. Battery designs and materials have also been developed that deliver electrical current over a longer time period. While these developments have been somewhat successful in lengthening the amount of time that a portable computer may run on battery power before depleting the battery, portable computer users must often limit what they do with their computers, such as refraining from listening to an audio CD because of the power drain created by the CD-ROM drive. For example, a typical battery for a portable computer may operate from three to five hours before re-charging is required. However, with the CD-ROM operating, battery life before requiring re-charge is shortened by about thirty to fifty percent.
What is needed is a simple method for operating CD-Rom drives that will use less battery resources. It would be desirable if the method did not reduce performance of the CD-ROM or require users to change the manner in which they use their CD-ROM.